


Can I?

by Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger



Category: Brucenat - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non canon compliant, brucenat forever, during endgame, fix it felix, ignoring the Russo’s shit, natasha is my favourite character but I can’t write her for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger/pseuds/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger
Summary: Where Bruce needs to deal with science but Natasha comes first. Inspired from a tumblr post.





	Can I?

••••  
The snap brought decimation to humanity. 50% of the population died. And with that, came the consequences of unmonitored nuclear sites, military research facilities, prisons and military war zones. The world had become a quiet place of ruin and many places had been abandoned as a result. With the devastating defeat of the Avengers-the worlds only supernatural defence against the dangers of the universe-people were in loss. Not only was the world in mourning for their loved ones, but for the people that witnessed the defeat, resentment and guilt consumed them. At the Avengers compound, the halls were quiet and the bedrooms mocked the remaining residents. 

Natasha Romanoff resided in the common lounge, head in hands as the sizzling of a pan gave way to a quiet Bruce Banner. Silently hovering over the kitchen stove, playing with the food in the pan to calm is anxious hands. He took glances at the woman he knew to be so in control of her emotions and was trying very much to hold true to that reputation whilst in his company.

The heavy silence between them held very little comfort. The line between friendship and relationship was still in the blur. Each craving reassurance and a source of comfort in themselves whilst also needing space from each other. It had only been 6 months since the snap. And they had so steadily glazed over sokovia. So much had happened since then and that seemed to put that small moment in the past. They shrugged off their nights of wondering into each other’s rooms to find comfort in the others arms. Sometimes to sleep. Sometimes the need to be in someone’s arms when nightmares awoke them. 

Bruce turned the pan off and made his way over to Natasha. Gently placing a hand on her knee as he crouched down beneath her. “Nat...” He said, hesitantly. He had been meaning to bring this up with her. But she had both left his arms before he woke and hadn’t spoken a word to him in almost a week. Bruce didn’t like the constant silence. But at least she wasn’t physically pushing him away. 

He gently moved his hands to take hers away from covering her face, and held tightly to them by interlocking their fingers. Natasha looked down at him, her eyes watery, yet not a single tear shed. Her face was blank, but her tell was her anxious worrying of her lip between her teeth. Before she could open her mouth, Bruce spoke, “Nat, I need to go...”

The women before him stoped biting her lip, her face suddenly hidden beneath a mask. Bruce realised his mistake too soon, “I mean...Natasha. There are places where scientists were dusted across the world. Leaving behind unsupervised laboratories with chemicals and projects that could lead to disasters.” Bruce gave Natasha’s hands a reassuring squeeze, her mask held, “I’m not leaving you Nat. I just...I’m the only person who can walk into these facilities without killing myself. I walk in, I turn off or destroy these places before they become a bigger threat.” Bruce couldn’t help but look away, no longer able to look into Natasha’s holding stare. 

She tilted her head and removed her hand from Bruce’s, only to cup his cheek and lift his eyes back up to hers. “Okay.”

Bruce shook his head, “No, Nat. I just...I don’t want to leave you here alone. You shouldn’t be alone. Not after everything. With Steve galavanting elsewhere and Tony...I haven’t even heard from Tony in weeks or Thor...or...” Bruce held Natasha’s hand which cupped his cheek, sending a sense of déjà vu through him. Natasha held firm, searching his eyes. He sighed, “I know you’re focussed here in trying to keep the team-what’s left of the team together. I want you to come with me, but... I promise I’ll come back. I promise.” 

Natasha lip twitched slightly, her thumb lightly grazing his cheekbone, “Bruce, it’s okay. I’ll be here when you get back.” Bruce held her gaze, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to...  
”Can I-?”  
Natasha had barely let out a smile until Bruce had covered her mouth with his own. His slightly chapped lips moving slowly over hers. She wasted no time in pressing back into him, her other hand moving to grasp the curls at the nap of his neck. She opened her mouth to his prodding tongue as his free hand was gently placed on his soft cheek. They pulled away by only a hairs breadth, Natasha leaned her forehead against his. “Bruce...I-“ speechless was one of the many things that Bruce could do to Natasha, not knowing what else to do, she leaned back in to seal her lips over his and they again embraced passionately.

Bruce pulled back, albeit unwillingly however he needed to get some words off his chest, “I adore you too. We will get through this together.” He said, pulling back. Natasha gave the faintest of smiles. “Bruce my feelings for you have extended past my cheesy one-liner,” Natasha whispered, “I love you...and I won’t stop loving you till the day I die Bruce Banner.” It was the fellow doctors turn to start tearing up, Natasha brushing the solemn tears that crept down his face. 

Bruce smiled before leaning back up to brush light kisses to her lips, cheek and trailing down her neck, before pulling Natasha close in a tight hug. She arose slightly off her chair to sink down level with him. Bruce whispering “I love you’s” like chants into her hair. Each one to the beat of her heart, pounding in her chest. Natasha only hugged him tighter, relieved that in all the devastation of the snap, she had at least kept one piece of her family in her arms. 

••••

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at characterisation of these two characters who are my favourites.


End file.
